


You're Not Alone

by IloveSebastianSmythe (lolsy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/IloveSebastianSmythe
Summary: When Kurt is feeling down about his relationship with Blaine, Sebastian steps in to make Kurt feel better and to let him know he's not alone.





	You're Not Alone

Kurt sat at the table alone, slowly sipping at his coffee thinking of what his relationship with Blaine had become over the past few months:

_Sitting in the Lima Bean alone because Blaine is once again too busy to see me. He's either working on songs with Rachel, playing video games with Sam, going out with his old warbler friends. None of this is a problem, but it would be nice to have a real conversation with him considering the last time we actually hung out was about a month ago. Even then Blaine seemed distracted the whole time and it was an effort just to get a complete sentence out of him, most of the time it was just one word replies._

* * *

When Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean he found Kurt sitting at a table to himself, the warbler surveyed the room to see if he could spy Blaine within the vicinity. To his surprise it appeared Kurt had come alone. He made his way to the counter to order his usual, a smirk on his face as he racked his brain for possible insults he could throw at Kurt. Once he'd collected his drink he made his way over to where Kurt was sat casually taking a seat in front of him. Kurt just watched Sebastian's movements as he placed himself in the seat. Sebastian smirked at him while Kurt never said a word, not having enough energy to even care for Sebastian or his unwelcome presence. 

"What no hello, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee, turning his head to look out of the window uninterested.

"Wait! Don't tell me, Blaine has left you for someone who can actually sing!" Sebastian snarked in fake shock.

Kurt didn't even blink, just continued to stare out of the window. Sebastian was now getting quite agitated, which honestly wasn't Kurt's intentions. He just didn't care enough to react to the same old snarky comments he'd heard time and time again.

"Just because you're not getting any isn't a good reason to be so rude Kurt." Sebastian then whispered sarcastically, slightly leaning across the table pretending to be discrete.

"Please Sebastian... Not today." Kurt replied so quiet Sebastian almost missed it, but he did catch the way Kurt bit his lip after as if to hold back tears.

It wasn't until then when he looked at Kurt's face he saw the water welled up in his eyes and the sad expression on his face. As much as Sebastian liked to aggravate Kurt it was no fun when the boy wasn't going to throw back his snarky comments too.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Sebastian whispered.

Kurt would usually ignore Sebastian but the way he asked made him slowly turn his head to meet Sebastian's eyes. The sincere look in Sebastian's eyes was all Kurt needed to see to know he was asking seriously and not mockingly.

"Why do you suddenly care about my feelings? You've never worried about my feelings before now." Kurt asked, slightly annoyed.

All he wanted was to be left alone in his thoughts.

"I've never had to care before. You're always ready to fight back and argue, you can be just as snarky as me." Sebastian laughed. 

"What is concerning is I've never seen you this... sad before. Angry, annoyed, agitated but never sad."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Now go and find someone else to irritate."

"But I save it all specially for you, Kurt." Sebastian joked in a soft tone.

Kurt could tell he meant it in more of an endearing way than mean way, he couldn't help the smile it brought to his face.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"For you to tell me what's upsetting you." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt paused and stared into Sebastian's eyes, he could see something he'd never seen before. It was a warm and tender look, one he didn't know the warbler was capable of. Kurt sighed before deciding he had nothing to lose by talking out his feelings to who he thought was his nemesis.

"It's Blaine. He just doesn't seem interested in me or our relationship anymore. We haven't spent time together for about a month and when we did see each other he wasn't interested. He just seemed distracted the whole entire time and when I try to make plans with him there's always an excuse. That's why I'm here, sat at this coffee table alone."

Sebastian reached across the table and gently took one of Kurt's hands that was resting around his coffee cup and gently wrapped his own around it. Kurt looked in shock not sure what was happening and then relaxed his hand in Sebastian's, happy to have human contact.

"You're not alone, I'm here." Sebastian gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand as a tear rolled down his cheek, unexpectedly he felt the warbler squeeze his hand back. Kurt couldn't explain why but he felt his heart flutter from the action and couldn't deny that he loved it. He felt wanted and content in that moment with Sebastian.

It was just then that the door to the Lima Bean opened and in walked a group of warblers with Blaine at the front of the pack. It was at that moment Blaine looked up to see Kurt and Sebastian (of all people) holding hands and what looked like Kurt crying. The rest of the warblers came to a sudden halt when they realised what Blaine had seen.

"Kurt?... Sebastian?" Blaine questioned, shocked.


End file.
